The Kurtofsky Team
Listen here, everybody. This army wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named David Karofsky; some of us would be fine if they didn't get together because Sam turned out bi or Blaine is endgame, and some of us wouldn't. We can all agree that we at least want them to be friends. Whether you support multiple ships including Kurtofsky or just Kurtofsky, sign up, and tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together. Signatures NOTE: If you you only ship Kurtofsky as a friendship and not a couple, specify under the signatures. #Erikbutler #When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. #[[User:LovesMeSomeKurt|LovesMeSomeKurt] talk }] #shinigami2011 #I'll Be My Own Savior #ArcaneSideburns #AugustBlue7 #W13opa fan #Only friendship Mrs. Puckzilla #Carlosilva #Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ #LoserLikeMeTalk to MeMy Blog 23:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Quartie, St. Berry, Samcedes, Pizes, Frankenasian, Bike, '''Kurtofsky. # NobleD 00:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :D “Sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great.” # You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. # Poloroid # SariahOS # Rinzi # Elvah1 XD # d'ohnuts: friendship:) # DaveKarofsy. Still don't know if i want a relationship or a friendship though. # I'd LOVE to see some romance. And even if there won't be any, can I keep my eyepatch? Hroddy1114 # Vellophone! I want at least friendship, but I'd love it if romance came after that! # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 06:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm more of a friendship fan though, to be honest. # Lassandra: Proud to be a Pirate!!! Best Fans ever ^-^ # Me! I ship Kurtofsky!! :D # Cause, Baby, KURT-n-DAVE, they were BORN 4 each other! Oh, it's ON BITCHES! :) Bring it! Spice up Season 3, then change it up into hot, steamy KURTOFSKY 4 all the way 4 the end-game! @shley8 wants it "that way"; Ryan, pretty pretty please? :D Pirate/Kurtsie 4 always! ^^ Even bullies need love, and from the get-go, Dave has only had "eyes" for Kurt...Monday, 11:20 am, 06-06-2011 # TitansFan 19:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Kurtofsky is love, and "it's gonna be awesome!" # trinie10 # Gothicthundra # xShime # 31. Mozzy # Tytow, i'm more of Dave fan, so i don't mind whether they end up as friends or couple as long as Dave ends up happy (by happy, i mean get redemption, coming terms with his sexuality, and SINGS!). # --[[User:StGroffles|'''We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us]] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] # Moon 92 ships kurtofsky all the way!!!!! XD would like them as friends but would LOVE them as a couple :) 12.45, June 9, 2011 # Angelique644 # longing2fly I like the idea of them being involved romantically but I'll take friendship, if we can get it. ^_^ # Almondluv I'd love for them to be together! Kurtofsky friendship is fine too! # christiex290 # Atlasfreak # Adani23 10:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Friendship only!! :) # NARF! Poit! 19:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Pianogirl # Kurtofskian&Muser : I Love Kurtofsky!! (L) # Michela, Italy: Teams Kurtofsky, Kum, Kinn, Puckurt, St. Hummel. Yes, basically any Kurt pairing EXCEPT FOR Klaine, lol. But mainly Kurtofsky. <3 # Finchelquicklover 06:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) # YinToYang - Kurtofsky is true epic romance <3 # Little Rock # cornflakesareglutenfree # Naruan: Yep ^^ Me ship Kurtorofsky # imelmooy (Melanie) - friends first but gradually falling in love. That'd be nice, thanks. ''' # '''Candybites # 7thNephilim # ATLA GleeK- Ship them even if i'm a Klaine fan. Hope that ends so KURTOFSKY can emerge! :D # Natalie ^_^ (aka Sea Pig Out Of Water). I AM PROUD TO BE A PIRATE! Kurtofsky is my OTP! # Big Nate-Their better than Klaine! OTP! #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature #Youngestgleek9 talk 04:27,7/11/2011 'Haley!! Definetly friendship' Team Rules #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view #If you don't ship Kurt and Dave as a friendship or a couple don't come here and Bash people who do, it makes look like a brat and you will be banned from this page. Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' 'WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY'' '' Kurtofsky Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Kurtofsky fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. Juvenile by xxFragmentsxx (fanfiction.net) rated K+ (basically PG, just wanted to clarify) Through The Eyes Of A Kitten by tastykaromel (fanfiction.net) rated T 7 Minutes In Heaven by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated T Cloud 9 by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated T wait for me by Tessisamess (livejournal.com) rated R (no sex) His own little hell by OneStepInc (fanfiction.net) I loved you, I still do by mothamaeghan (fanfiction.net) Not His Type? by sarahw1984 (fanfiction.net) We're all gonna play RENT by Boredette (fanfiction.net) The Kurtofsky IM Sessions by Magz and Tess (livejournal) ranges from PG to XXX/NC-17 Not So Simple by Tessisamess (livejournal) ranges from PG-13 to NC-17 Summerboy by Tessisamess (livejournal) Clouds Between Their Knees by TheFirstMrsHummel (fanfiction.net) R From The Start by keepfabandgayon (fanfiction.net) David Karofsky vs the World by ShonenOkami (fanfiction.net) PG-13 to NC-17 Needs to be said by Zombiebubbles (fanfiction.net) Rolling In The Deep by Zombiebubbles (fanfiction.net) Roomies by lonegungal17 (fanfiction.net) M You Better Be Worth It by Avrenim13 (fanfiction.net) Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself by poetikat (fanfiction.net) Grace Under Pressure, Courage Under Fire by poetikat (fanfiction.net) Love Letters by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net) BitterSweet by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net) All That Matters by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) The Untitled Kurtofsky Angst Fic by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Actually In The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Totally In The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Wants Out Of The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky is the Jealous Type by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky is Actually Quite Brave by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) 7 Hours in Hell/1 Minute in Heaven by hamhocklover (livejournal) PG -13 Rewrite by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare (fanfiction) PG-13 to NC-17 Apologies by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Kurtofsky friendship and eventual relationship. Klaine) Last Christmas Gentleman by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG (Kurtofsky Romance Hinter) Finnblocked by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Kurtofsky Romance) Tease by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) R (Kurtofsky Romance) A Night of Remorse and Redemption by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) NC-17 (Klaine and Kurtofsky Romance) When The Rain Falls Down by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Blainofsky Friendship and Kurtofsky Romance) Masquerade by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Santofsky/Kurtofsky Friendship) When I'm Not Looking by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG (Kurtofsky Friendship/Klaine) Reborn by ZephyrTheBunny (fanfiction) PG-13 to NC-17 Best Dressed, Second Bestby daisyatomic (fanfiction.net) Simple Question by countrybutterfly (fanfiction.net) Blame it on the decor by CarolinaH.Manning (fanfiction.net) 25 Sentences by BreeZombiee (fanfiction.net) Letting Go by ColourMeDemented (fanfiction.net) M Senior Year A Kurtofsky Chronicle by thewallsofjerico (fanfiction.net) Senior Year A Kurtofsky Chronicle Pt 2 by thewallsofjerico (fanfiction.net) I Just Want A Chance by SabrinaTheGLEEk (fanfiction.net) A Cause Worth Fighting For by shesmyman (fanfiction.net) It's Logical by Tsormick (fanfiction.net) Only So Much Is Wrong by wallyofthewest (fanfiction.net) Intervention by twingleek (fanfiction.net) Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are by LibranWiccan (fanfiction.net) I'm Gonna Get to You by Avrenim13 (fanfiction.net) Like A Trash Can Fire In A Prison Cell by ReapMe (fanfiction.net) The Bodyguard by SupernaturallyGleeky (fanfiction.net) Unchained Melody by paperphoenix337 (fanfiction.net) Tell Me It Will Be Alright by ColourMeDemented (fanfiction.net) M The Edge of Glory by Eowyn Rain (fanfiction.net) M The Edge of Glory by CosmicStar (fanfiction.net) M A Change Is Gonna Come by dem8903 (fanfiction.net) T What If? by ColourMeDemented (fanfiction.net) M First Date by Miko Akako (fanfiction.net) M Coming out! by Miko Akako (fanfiction.net) M The Worst That Could Happen by LucyToo (fanfiction.net) M Paragraph_175 by rubyliss (fanfiction.net) M Sting by Camden (livejournal.com) R These Are the Golden Days by Camden (livejournal.com) PG-13 The Homefield Advantage by Sparklybat (livejournal.com) NC-17 Cell Mate by Sparklybat (livejournal.com) NC-17 Psychotherapy Bullshit and the Art of Losing Control by daniel-raines (livejournal.com) NC-17 HamHockLover's Master Fic list by hamhocklover (livejournal.com) Dependable, Reliable by pulpobsessed (livejournal) PG-13 Who Said Anything About Fallin In Love by eleanorlilypotter (fanfiction.net) T Celeste's Master Fic list by celesteennui (livejournal.com) NC-17 hopefulwriter's fic master post by hopefulwriter27 (livejournal.com) Song Suggestions Solos ''Kurt to sing to Dave 'Fix You by Coldplay' 'Whataya Want From me by Adam Lambert' 'Firework by Katy Perry' 'Aftermath by Adam lambert' 'Spanish Sahara by Foals' 'You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson' 'Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat' 'My Hands by Leona Lewis' 'Judas by Lady Gaga' 'All You Wanted by Michele Branch' 'Shape Shifter by Local Natives' 'Eyes on Me by Faye Wong' 'Stop and Stare by OneRepublic ''' You're Still The One by Shania Twain Make Your Own Kind Of Music by Mama Cass Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel '' ''My Wish by Rascal Flatts Anatomy by Vanity Theft Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts One and Only by Adele '' ''This Orient by Foals Wait Til You See My Smile by Alicia Keys Ready to Take a Chance Again by Barry Minilow Today is Your Day by Shania Twain ''Dave to sing to Kurt 'Iris by Goo Goo Dolls' 'The Reason by Hoobastank' 'Someone Like You by Adele' 'Hold on By Michael Buble ''' Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble Everything by Michael Buble Lost by Michael Buble Grenade by Bruno Mars At This Moment by Billy Vera and Beaters (Michael Buble version) Creep by Radiohead You Don't Know Me by Eddie Arnold (Michael Buble version) A Song For You by Donny Hathaway Moody's Mood For Love by Elliot Yamin A Walk Through Hell by Say Something Smile by Uncle Kracker For the First Time by The Script Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson Here Without You by 3 Doors Down Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga Never Say Never by The Fray Apologize by OneRepublic Blue Blood by Foals Falling by Florence and the Machine I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace Your Song by Elton John Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears Don't You Forget About Me''' '''by Simple Minds For Once In My Life (Frank Sinatra version) Ain't That a Kick in the Head (Dean Martin version) Crazy little thing called love by Queen '' ''I (Who Have Nothing) (Tom Jones version) Can't take my eye's off of you by Jersey Boy's Can't Breathe by Fefe Dobson '' '''Rumour has it by ADELE Insensitive by Jann Arden ''' '''Rescue You by Jake Epstein If I Can't Have You by Yvonne Elliman Dirty Little Secret by The All-American-Rejects All That You Are by Goo Goo Dolls End of May by Michael Buble Best of Me by Michael Buble You Don't know Me (Michael Buble Version) If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time by R. Kelly Amazed by Lonestar You'll Never Know (Michael Buble Version) Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian Changed Man by Chris Brown Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley or (Michael Buble Version) '''''Dave sings for himself What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatt's'' '''Gravity by Sara Bareilles Feelin' Good by Michael Buble That's Life by Frank Sinatra Over My Head by The Fray Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson Sercert's by OneRepublic Bad Reputation by Joan Jett Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon '' ''Conduit by Seth Horan I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts Raiders by Owl Eyes The Mideway State by Atlantic '' ''Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K One For My Baby (Frank Sinatra version) '' ''Waiting For The End by Linkin Park '' ''I Want You by Fefe Dobson '' ''Therapy by All Time Low I Don't Wanna Be by Gavin DeGraw Reflection by Christina Aguilera Maybe by Sick Puppies Closer To The Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars Mad World by Tears For Fears Amazing by Aerosmith Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 With A Little Help From My Friends (Joe Croker Version) Skyscraper by Demi Lovato Crazy by Gnarls Barkley Duets Nine Crimes by Damien Rice Perfect by P!nk For once in my life by Frank Sinatra/Tony Bennett ''' '''I See You by Leona Lewis Beauty and The Beast by Peabo Bryson and Celine Dion If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado Yoü and I by Lady Gaga This is Love by Jason and deMarco Hanging by a Moment by'' '''Lifehouse Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis Together in Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder and Phillip Oakey (Darren Hanlon Version) I Run To You by Lady Antebellum Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum Undisclosed Dersires by Muse I'll Cover You from RENT I Should Tell You from RENT Dancing in Circles by Love and Theft Wicked Game by Chris Isaak Soldier by Angus and Julia Stone Something There from Beauty and the Beast Monster by Lady Gaga Falling Slowly from Once I'm Yours by Jason Mraz E.T./Waiting for the End by Katy Perry/Linkin Park I Won't Dance (Jane Monheit and Michael Bublé duet version) Photos Dave Karofsky 2.jpg Glee.S02E06.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4283.jpg Kurtofsky.jpg Kurtofsky kiss.jpg NeverBeenKissed2.jpg Tumblr lgtj8jwiFI1qa1gi0o1 500-1.jpg Tumblr lgglxpjPB71qaejbxo1 500.jpg 224684 212982662059036 168243973199572 735863 5502802 n.jpg Tumblr ll277hSZp51qausrlo1 500.png 227323 214258481931454 168243973199572 745025 5583788 n.jpg Tumblr ll0jt4auri1qzny6do1 500.gif Tumblr lkoeqlgy941qgbaiio1 500.png Tumblr lg39bdmIJ71qgnj2ho1 500.png Kurtofsky-scene.gif 231052 214313808592588 168243973199572 745498 748017 n.jpg 184100 193233497367286 168243973199572 599022 901332 n.jpg 166606 186291561394813 168243973199572 557778 4497507 n.jpg Kurtofskylook01.gif Push.gif KB-karofsky.png eApaH.jpg photo.JPG tumblr_lltccwTE021qbq3jdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll48koyfCN1qe1f9uo1_500.jpg tumblr_llpxl6MGj11qf7mafo1_500.png tumblr_lld0rq8CXE1qgbaiio1_1280.png tumblr_lma5sbwaEf1qfsl5fo1_500.jpg 225697_1998144749182_1110391156_32324234_1739464_n.jpg 162646_496625671164_626886164_6044985_6844949_n.jpg 162680_1645269385865_1660802249_1471568_1900115_n.jpg 165372_182947811729188_168243973199572_538347_6980372_n.jpg 215781_204380856252550_168243973199572_670889_3397313_n.jpg less_than_perfect_by_miniyuna-d37xao8.png tumblr_lctsucGatI1qays5a.png tumblr_lk9w7b2DLc1qe2o29o1_500.png Tumblrlm4soyfna51qkbubi.jpg Tumblrlm1mae2ke71qjzfvx.jpg 20101118203856!Kurt_Dave_Glee_Gay_Kiss-300x220.png dave loves kurt.jpg tumblr_lketylSPDP1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lmi8wiObHX1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_le9ahy0d1A1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llkejlSlMA1qimsk4o1_500.png 155228_176532835699560_176027149083462_559791_1082874_n.jpg 165712_184396464917656_168243973199572_546795_5704426_n.jpg 167123_188815744475728_168243973199572_572971_4004779_n.jpg 179884_191539010870068_168243973199572_588393_150670_n.jpg 182785_192017017488934_168243973199572_592121_8387280_n.jpg 183762_194196693937633_168243973199572_603809_1683619_n.jpg 184204_1790460197198_1110391156_32040427_7643051_n.jpg 196787_196815750342394_168243973199572_623332_1876887_n.jpg 208256_1937506993276_1110391156_32241010_7244856_n.jpg 208479_1937501633142_1110391156_32241009_371301_n.jpg 169090_134050863328485_100001707150076_206097_6737490_n.jpg an awkward kurtofsky.jpg what_i_wish_i_could_say_.jpg _no_regrets__just_love.jpg tumblr_lku8aezK2z1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_lmj7cxiOlB1qb2d2bo1_500.gif kurtofsky glance.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg tumblr_lm36rmkGlL1qgf8zgo1_500.png Tumblr ll5is9BwRb1qaejbxo1 500.png Tumblr lm2oniSuMU1qe2kjbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmkgjhl7hr1qhy1c4o1 500.jpg episode_1_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3ilc3j.jpg episode_6_from_third_season_by_koppy_kat-d3i09wy.jpg 263981_224010637622905_168243973199572_811632_3096221_n.jpg tumblr_lo2rlahtQS1qjsg60o1_500.png tumblr_lo32c66Z1r1qhy1c4o1_500.png Category:Teams